


Вопрос логистики

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Am I the only one who wrote smut about them, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Then I'm proud of myself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: На одного из офицеров лотальской имперской Академии подана жалоба. Комендант решает разобраться в вопросе альтернативным способом.





	Вопрос логистики

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - за 5-6 лет до событий сериала "Повстанцы". Возможны анахронизмы.  
> В голове это смотрелось лучше :)  
> Навеяно песней Trisha Yearwood - "That's What I Like About You".

Говорят, рассветы на Лотале совершенно прекрасны. Бывало, что люди приезжали ими полюбоваться и настолько влюблялись в игру света на траве, что оставались навсегда. Местные жители, как правило, переставали замечать красоту переливов цвета трав и неба еще подростками. Их больше не завораживала дикая красота природы и ширь полей. О ней они вспоминали осенью, когда наступала пора сбора урожая джоганов, чей дивный запах пробуждал в людях детские воспоминания и чувство любви к Лоталу. Хотя осенью знаменитые моря травы постепенно увядают, запах джоганов витает по всем городам и напоминает о теплом лете. Одним из немногих мест в столице, куда не проникало благоухание чудесных фруктов, была имперская Академия. Глухие окна и отлаженная система кондиционирования надежно предохраняли кадетов и личный состав от отвлекающих факторов вроде тоски по дому. Все чувства и действия переступивших порог Академии отныне должны были служить одной цели: служению Империи.  
Служить можно по-разному. Среди кадетов всех академий из года в год кочует поговорка, над которой не властно время. Она гласит: кто умеет - тот делает, кто не умеет - тот учит, кто не может учить - становится комендантом. Камберлейн Ареско, комендант Академии на Лотале тоже ее знал и даже в чем-то был с ней согласен, но предпочитал считать своим долгом вырастить тех, кто в будущем попадет в категорию "умеет". Примерно этим он и занимался одним солнечным осенним утром, проглядывая успеваемость кадетов нового набора, когда в дверях его кабинета появился Майлс Гринт с паддом в руках. Он сменил обычный по утрам хмурый вид на довольное оживление, словно его распирало от желания чем-то поделиться со старшим офицером и, по совместительству, своим возлюбленным.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе. Какие новости с полей?  
\- Ты очень удивишься, - что бы ни успело произойти за последние пару часов, эта новость изрядно веселила Гринта.  
\- Неужели наши одноклеточные наконец-то научились попадать в мишени? Я в самом деле потрясен.  
\- Нет, они написали жалобу на твое имя. Только что передали.  
Ареско лениво потер висок. Голова начинала болеть от одной только мысли о предстоящей писанине.  
\- В прошлый раз их не устраивало качество обедов. Что теперь? Ужины?  
\- Нет, теперь их не устраивает наш снабженец, - судя по самодовольной улыбке Гринта, это только начало, вишенка на торте была впереди.   
\- Йогар? Да они издеваются!   
\- Вот, слушай.   
Гринт встал навытяжку и начал читать жалобу с выражением:  
\- «Шестого числа сего месяца...» - Гринт прервался и усмехнулся. - "Сего", представь себе. ... «мы, нижеподписавшиеся, были глубоко оскорблены поведением Йогара Листа, идентификационный номер, звание, должность. Отправившись на склад за полагающимся нам обмундированием, мы и не предполагали, что...». У ребят тут целая поэма со списками и приложениями, - он прокрутил текст вниз и сделал многозначительную паузу. - Так, вот. «Он отказывался выдать нам перечисленное в приложении 1, пока каждый из нас не назовет его "богатым папочкой"».  
Ареско со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Применить бы энергию этого мальчишки в более мирных целях. Или, наоборот, в военных. Пусть придумает гениальный план экспансии в Неизведанные регионы, раз тут ему слишком скучно. Гринт между тем продолжал с плохо скрываемым сарказмом в голосе:  
\- «Считаем такое поведение унижающим человеческое достоинство и всю Академию. Подобные выражения недостойны офицера Империи. Просим разобраться в ситуации и принять меры воздействия». Дата, подписи. Слушай, а что такое "человеческое достоинство"?  
\- Просто красивое выражение из старых республиканских книг. Не обращай внимание, - Ареско отмахнулся от фразы, как от назойливого насекомого.  
\- Что скажешь по поводу Листа?  
\- Что его шуточки до добра не доведут.  
\- Хочешь устроить разбирательство? - Гринт сел на стул и с интересом посмотрел на хозяина кабинета.  
\- О нет, только не это. Доказательств никаких нет, если вызвать Йогара и недовольных, они будут орать, что он их оскорбил, он ответит, что они его оговаривают. Их слова против его. Это ни к чему не приведет, разве что мы все потонем в рапортах и отчетах.   
Комендант вздохнул и просмотрел текст жалобы. Составлена по всей форме, хоть и с описательными вывертами, значит, мелкие поганцы не поленились найти в архивах образец. Что автоматически отметало возможность отказать в рассмотрении жалобы на основании неверного оформления, как это было в прошлом году. Тогда инициативная группа путем проб и ошибок пыталась прийти к правильному написанию, пока от нее не остался всего один человек. В этот раз номер не пройдет. Действовать по официальным каналам хотелось все меньше и меньше. Внезапно Ареско посетила идея, как совместить приятное с полезным. Он улыбнулся той улыбкой, которую большинство коллег считали зловещей.  
\- Я вижу только один выход из ситуации. Кадеты просят принять меры. Мы их примем. Я поговорю с Листом, погрожу пальцем, напомню про моральный облик и все прочее.  
\- Я, конечно, верю, что ты можешь его запугать, но... - Гринт пожал плечами. - Ты уже говорил с ним раньше и как-то не очень помогло.  
\- Да, но тогда я пытался воззвать к его совести. На этот раз мы предъявим доказательства его... - Ареско покосился на текст жалобы, - "недостойного офицера Империи" поведения и сделаем вид, что хотим дать делу ход. Пусть поволнуется.  
\- Ладно. И как ты собираешься достать эти доказательства?  
\- Не беспокойся, они будут, это только вопрос логистики. Но мне понадобится твое участие на тот случай, если он захочет выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус.  
\- Я всегда с тобой, только назови время и место.  
В доказательство своих слов Гринт даже встал и оперся на стол, будто приготовился прямо сейчас идти ловить "на горячем" дерзкого снабженца. Ареско невольно залюбовался внушительностью представшей перед ним композиции. Что бы он ни запланировал, что бы он ни делал, можно было не сомневаться: Гринт всегда его поддержит и защитит, если придется. Что он уже и делал несколько раз, даже несмотря на определенный риск для жизни. Никто раньше не рисковал собой ради Ареско, и сейчас мысль об этом заставила его взглянуть на возлюбленного с редкой для господина коменданта нежностью.   
\- Майлс, что я только без тебя делал?   
\- Кис тут в одиночестве.  
Ареско позволил себе сесть на стол в кокетливой позе и ласково положил руку на плечо Гринта. Видимо, поза оказалась слишком кокетливой, потому что в следующий момент он обнаружил себя на другом краю стола и крепко прижатым к широкой груди любовника. С запозданием пришла мысль, что это было, наверное, не самое грациозное перемещение, а ведь он так старался произвести на Гринта впечатление изящного неземного создания. Тот всегда смотрел на него, как на спустившееся на Лотал божество из древних легенд, такому образу хотелось соответствовать. Ареско слегка повернул голову, пытаясь по лицу возлюбленного определить степень ущерба для своего образа небожителя, но обнаружил, что тот стоит, прикрыв глаза и очевидно наслаждаясь близость своего партнера. В эту минуту больше всего он напоминал ласкающегося ворн-тигра. Разве что эти хищники не имели обыкновения постепенно переводить легкие поглаживания спины в ниже расположенную область. По спине Ареско прошла сладкая дрожь от воспоминаний. Это они уже проходили, здесь, в этом самом кабинете. Красться на свое рабочее место посреди ночи, прячась от штурмовиков и пугаясь каждого шороха, было странно и унизительно, хотя полученное потом удовольствие с лихвой компенсировало моральный ущерб. Этот факт приходилось признать. Ареско до сих пор не мог спокойно смотреть на правый край стола. И окно. А ковер все же пришлось выбросить.   
Ареско поспешил выбраться из объятий партнера прежде, чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Он слез со стола, демонстративно одернул форму и сел в кресло с видом самого образцового коменданта самой образцовой Академии во всей Империи.  
\- У меня встреча через час с тем новеньким из ИСБ. В прошлый раз он спрашивал, какие кантины у нас считаются благонадежными. Не удивлюсь, если на этот раз он ненавязчиво поинтересуется, как еще здесь можно развлечься вечером. Иногда мне кажется, что они сюда не на работу, а в отпуск приезжают, - с кислым видом Ареско отвернулся к компьютеру и стал старательно изображать погруженность в работу.   
\- Тогда его ждет очень скучный отпуск. А целый час - это масса времени, - Не сдавался Гринт.  
\- А тебе совсем нечем заняться? Кто же будет пасти паршивцев после утренней пробежки?  
\- Родденс отлично справится и без меня, у него врожденный талант все контролировать. Пусть человек спокойно работает.  
Гринт склонился к любовнику так низко, что их носы практически соприкасались.  
\- В таком случае, - Ареско слегка наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза, - иди и поучись у него.  
От него явно ожидали чего-то другого. Гринт отшатнулся от него и ушел с недовольным "Есть, сэр". Ареско посмотрел, как за ним закрылась дверь, мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что обеспечил кадетам дополнительную проверку перед началом занятий, и повернулся к компьютеру. С обидами любовника он сможет разобраться позже.  
Оставался еще вопрос логистики.

 

Сам себя Камберлейн Ареско никогда не считал извращенцем ни в малейшей степени. Наоборот, все свои сексуальные фантазии он полагал самыми заурядными. В абсолютном большинстве случаев так и было. Малую толику неуверенности в этом мнении о себе он испытал лишь несколько дней спустя, когда отправил Гринту короткое сообщение: "Склад «Аурек». 18.00". Когда обозначенное время приблизилось, он заметил, что руки начали предательски дрожать. Он постарался успокоить себя мыслью, что они не собирались делать ничего совсем уж вредоносного, незаконного и аморального. В конце концов, если Майлсу идея не понравится, он просто извинится и сделает вид, что даже и не предлагал. Противный внутренний голос не уставал подкидывать вопросы, которые сейчас явно были лишними. Например, "Что он о тебе после этого подумает?" и "А если вас увидят?". Возможный ответ на первый вопрос вызывал страх, на второй - неуместное возбуждение. Что уже заставляло задуматься о собственном моральном облике. В последний раз проверив, что взял все необходимое, Ареско глубоко вздохнул и отправился на склад. Имперские офицеры не отступают и не сдаются, особенно когда сами заварили кашу. В попытках изгнать из головы все посторонние мысли он начал повторять про себя неписанный Кодекс чести. В свете грядущих событий фразы про мораль, нравственность и олицетворение Империи звучали не совсем уместно.  
За пять минут до обозначенного времени встречи Гринт уже топтался у дверей склада с паддом в руках, при этом вид имел сосредоточенный и задумчивый, будто в самом деле проверял что-то. Увидев Ареско, он сразу оживился, хотя сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы особой перемены. Камберлейн уже достаточно хорошо знал своего партнера, чтобы видеть: тот уже извелся от нетерпения. Они поравнялись, молча коротко кивнули друг другу и прошли на склад. Совершенно ничего подозрительного. В обязанность коменданта помимо прочего входили и периодические инспекции всех помещений и всего имущества Академии в любое удобное для него время. Если господину коменданту было угодно выбрать для какой-то конкретный вечер, это его личное дело. И все же Ареско не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они с Гринтом сейчас больше походили не на строгое начальство, а на шкодливых мальчишек, которые решили пробраться в соседский сад. Но этот "сад" был намного больше всех реальных садов, в каких ему когда-либо доводилось бывать. И, строго говоря, он был не соседским, а своим собственным. Империя все делает основательно и на века, поэтому и склад был построен с расчетом на расширение Академии в будущем. По замыслу архитекторов на складе «Аурек» предполагалось размещать предметы первой необходимости для каждодневного обеспечения комфортной жизни кадетов и персонала. Конец широкого главного прохода терялся в полутьме, от него в обе стороны уходили ровные ряды сложенных друг на друга ящиков с разными видами формы, шлемами, сапогами, сухими пайками и прочими предметами быта. И все же склад не был заполнен даже наполовину.   
Едва за ними закрылись тяжелые двери, как Гринт озвучил давно мучивший его вопрос:  
\- Итак, каков наш план?  
\- Через час сюда придут "бешки" за полевой формой для завтрашних учений. Лист будет с ними, а мы понаблюдаем за его манерами из укрытия.  
\- А это что? - Гринт указал на небольшую сумку на ремне Ареско.  
\- Камера и записывающий микрофон большого радиуса действия.  
\- Лейн, ты все продумал.  
\- Разумеется. А пока давай осмотримся.  
Недолго думая, Ареско направился к притулившемуся справа от дверей столу Листа и окружающим его полкам с бесконечными папками. Хотя большая часть документации хранилась и передавалась в электронном виде, некоторые формы все еще требовали хранения в печатном виде. Ходили разговоры, что на флоте уже окончательно избавились от этого варварства, дабы не превращать корабли в летающие архивы. Наземным академиям о таком счастье пока оставалось только мечтать.   
Гринт взял первую попавшуюся папку и пролистал. Ареско сел за стол и только хмыкнул, увидев его действия. Копаться в бумагах Листа - дело совершенно бесполезное и неблагодарное, если только он не припрятал среди счетов журнал с голыми тви'лечками. Мальчишеская дурость из него еще не вышла, но работать он уже научился. Как всякий амбициозный выходец из народа с незначительной планеты, Лист видел свой будущий карьерный рост результатом идеального выполнения своих обязанностей. Хотя бы на бумаге. Можно было не сомневаться, что все формы заполнены верно, платежи переведены и перепроверены, копии бланков пересланы всем заинтересованным сторонам, распечатаны и подшиты в папки. Ареско открыл верхний ящик стола и нисколько не удивился его содержимому: несколько паддов, стопка пустых бланков, ручки, прочие офисные мелочи. Именно так должны выглядеть ящики миллионов столов по всей Империи.   
Во втором ящике оказались более личные предметы. Чашка с надписью веселыми разноцветными буквами: "Могу работать. Могу не работать. Могу заставить работать". Потрепанный томик какого-то поэта, напечатанный на бумаге, судя по виду, старше его владельца. Под книгой лежало голофото в тонкой рамке. Ареско осторожно достал его и посмотрел на семейство Листов. Похоже, оно было сделано сразу после выпуска Йогара, который стоял в центре, все еще немного ошалевший от счастья, что долгие годы обучения остались позади, и теперь он может с честью служить Империи. Гордые родители будущего светила офицерства расположились по бокам от него и радостно улыбались в камеру. Ареско вдруг почувствовал себя крайне неудобно при мысли, что ему пришлось бы объяснять этим людям, почему у их "дитачки" проблемы на работе. Последним экспонатом оказалась фигурка ухмыляющегося лотальского кота с синей лентой на шее и надписью "Нашему тигренку".  
В самом нижнем ящике стола обнаружился старенький проигрыватель. Ареско осторожно достал технологическую древность и нажал на кнопку, уверенный в том, что прибор давно приказал долго жить. К его немалому удивлению проигрыватель пискнул и включил голозапись на том моменте, на котором ее остановил владелец. На экране две фигурки стояли на взлетной площадке в лучах заходящего солнца. Кудрявый юноша со слезами на глазах смотрел на рослого красавца с широкими плечами и квадратной челюстью, одетого в форму капитана звездного разрушителя. Хотя здравый смысл любого бы заставил усомниться, что капитаном можно стать в таком молодом возрасте. Похоже, зрителей здравый смысл не слишком часто беспокоил.   
\- Надолго ты улетаешь? - юноша говорил с акцентом типичной деревенщины.  
\- Кто знает, что нас ждет впереди, - с потугами на философию ответил капитан, старательно имитируя корусантское произношение.  
\- Но как же я буду жить без тебя? - видя, что предыдущие аргументы не возымели воздействия, парнишка перешел к заламыванию рук.  
\- Живи, как должно, исполняй свой долг перед родом. А мой долг - служить Империи, - капитан нежно обнял паренька. - Помни меня, а я никогда не забуду о тебе.  
\- Ради всех звезд, Лейн, выруби это дерьмо! - Гринт уже оторвался от папок и подошел к столу. - Сестра Зейны смотрит эту муть и изливается ей со своими эмоциями. А Зейна потом пересказывает все нам. Это просто аморально.  
\- Почему бы не позволить взрослому человеку смотреть то, что ей нравится? Что в этом аморального? - Ареско повертел в руках прибор в поисках выключателя, не нашел и нажал на ту же кнопку, что и раньше. Картинка исчезла.  
\- Ей 14. А сериал рассказывает лишь о том, как капитан-широкая-улыбка летает с планеты на планету и крутит там любовь с местными жителями. Эти киношники превратили разрушитель в какой-то летающий бордель! Подростки смотрят и думают, что имперские офицеры только и делают, что трахаются на каждой горизонтальной поверхности.  
\- А что, разве нет? - Ареско постарался изобразить на лице искреннее изумление. - Знаешь, я бы тоже не отказался посмотреть сериал с таким красавчиком-капитаном. Хотя его акцент еще более фальшивый, чем его форма.  
Реакция Гринта на это замечания показалась ему странной. Словно ему дали пощечину. Гринт отвернулся и пошел к главному проходу, пнув по пути один из стоящих на полу ящиков. Ящик сдвинулся в сторону на несколько сантиметров. Пока Ареско осознавал произошедшее - "Что я такого сказал? Проклятье, он уходит. План может сорваться" - Гринт уже углубился в стеллажи. С трудом запихнув проигрыватель в сумку, Камберлейн поспешил за ним с недостойной почтенного коменданта скоростью. Идти пришлось недалеко. Гринт обнаружился уже за четвертым стеллажом, он сосредоточенно спускал на репульсорах верхние ящики и переставлял их ближе к проходу. Ареско некоторое время наблюдал за строительством крепости посреди склада и не выдержал:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Устраиваю место для засады. Тут освещение слабее, ящики нас прикроют, ко входу достаточно близко. Надеюсь, твой микрофон все запишет.  
На возлюбленного он даже не посмотрел, самозабвенно перемещая ящики. Когда он почти полностью скрылся за стеной из них, Ареско обошел ее и постарался встать так, чтобы попасть в угол зрения Гринта.  
\- Майлс, ты правда думаешь, что я променял бы тебя на того парня?  
\- Конечно же нет. Он просто актер. Но стоит здесь появиться какому-нибудь смазливому капитану с его роскошным кораблем...  
\- Я посоветую ему трахнуть свой корабль, потому что от него он получит больше ответных чувств, чем от меня.   
Гринт усмехнулся, видимо, представив себе этот процесс, наконец оставил в покое ящики и повернулся к Ареско.  
\- Я боюсь тебя потерять, Лейн. Я не слепой, знаешь ли, и до сих пор не могу поверить, что такой красавец, как ты, обратил на меня внимание. Одна только мысль, что однажды ты проснешься, посмотришь на меня и решишь, что достоин лучшего, пугает меня до смерти.  
\- Этого не будет, - ответил Ареско с той же уверенностью, с какой бы сказал, что у Лотала две луны. - Я люблю больших и сильных мужчин, это факт, но еще больше люблю мужчин, которые любят меня. А красавчики, которых ты так опасаешься, любят только себя. Я знал парочку таких типов, им грош цена, уж поверь мне. В них влюбляются только неопытные девочки и мальчики.   
Он положил руки на плечи своего партнера, в который раз поразившись их ширине. Массивность фигуры Гринта несколько скрадывала их размер, но по сравнению с его собственными они казались гигантскими. Ареско улыбнулся, вспомнив, как удобно и приятно за них держаться в более интимных ситуациях, и продолжил свою мысль:   
\- Но кое в чем ты прав. Я достоин самого лучшего. Тебя. Я не променял бы тебя даже на гранд-адмирала с целой армадой кораблей.  
Свое заявление он подтвердил долгим нежным поцелуем. Гринт определенно оценил его навыки оратора вкупе с общим настроем и прижал к себе. Ареско был бы не прочь провести целую вечность обнимая и целуя любимого. Если бы они не знали других, еще более приятных, способов времяпрепровождения. Поцелуи становились все более страстными, а прикосновения - более резкими и сильными. В конце концов, Гринт сумел оторваться от возлюбленного, хоть и продолжал оглаживать его задницу.  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой, я тебе такое шоу устрою, еще неделю нормально ходить не сможешь.  
\- Зачем ждать так долго? Я готов посмотреть на твое шоу уже сейчас.  
Ареско расстегнул ремень, положил его вместе с сумкой на ящик и облокотился на стену из ящиков, которая как раз доходила ему до груди. Гринт смотрел на провокационную позу своего любовника со смесью восторга и недоверия. Более очевидное приглашение в сложившихся обстоятельствах сложно было себе представить. С трудом он смог выдавить из себя вопрос:  
\- Прямо здесь?  
\- А почему нет? Ты, кажется, имел что-то против офицеров на горизонтальных поверхностях, - Ареско демонстративно посмотрел на хронометр. - И поторопись, у нас мало времени.  
Дважды просить и не нужно. В любой имперской академии кадетов учат одеваться и раздеваться по тревоге за строго отведенное время. Многие из тех, кто поднялся достаточно высоко в иерархической цепочке, благополучно оставили это знание позади. Те, кому приходилось каждый год вырабатывать этот навык у все новых и новых поколений будущих штурмовиков и офицеров, доводили его до невероятного мастерства у себя. И иногда применяли его на своих вторых половинках. В тот вечер на складе Майлс Гринт грозил поставить рекорд скорости раздевания своего партнера. Он быстро справился с застежкой его штанов, сдернул их до колен вместе с бельем, задрал насколько возможно китель и нижнюю рубашку и всем телом прижался к любовнику. Ареско поежился от перепада температуры и непривычных ощущений. Стояла осень, отопление склада держали на минимуме. За время их романа Ареско привык к прикосновениям теплых рук и горячего тела любовника. Трение форменной ткани о голые ягодицы и спину ощущалось... странно. Перчатки плохо пропускали тепло рук любовника и холодили кожу. Хотя возможный дискомфорт партнера сейчас мало заботил Гринта. Он беззастенчиво терся о его задницу и старался дотронуться до каждого сантиметра не скрытого одеждой тела. Когда он провел рукой по возбужденному члену Ареско, тот вознаградил его чудесным стоном, достойным головидео для взрослых. Как бы сильно Гринту ни хотелось слышать этот звук снова и снова, он слегка прикусил любовника за ухо и прошептал:  
\- Тише. Нам не нужны лишние зрители.  
\- Хорошо. Только... давай быстрее.  
Ареско плохо слушающимися пальцами расстегнул сумку и попытался что-то из нее достать. Проигрыватель Листа мешал это сделать, и он резко вытряхнул все содержимое на поверхность ящика, о который опирался. Гринт заметил, что ни обещанной камеры, ни микрофона в сумке не было, зато там оказалось несколько презервативов, пачка салфеток с антисептиком и их любимая смазка. Ему даже захотелось узнать, как Ареско собирался набрать компромат на Листа с помощью этого набора, но решил оставить этот вопрос до более подходящего момента. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на подготовке любовника. Он не жалел смазки, бережно вводя в него пальцы, растягивая его и нежно массируя простату. На первом пальце Ареско зашипел, привыкая к ощущению выделки кожи, слишком грубой для таких чувствительных мест. На втором он прикусил руку через перчатку. На третьем - начал подаваться назад, недвусмысленно намекая, что пора перейти к делу. Он прикрыл глаза и уронил голову на руки. Краем сознания получалось фиксировать звуки вокруг. Звон пряжки ремня, сброшенного на пол. Шорох ткани. Шуршание разорванной упаковки от резинки. Тяжелое дыхание Гринта почти у самого уха. Мозг вяло переваривал полученную из внешнего мира информацию, но все же сумел составить определенную логическую цепочку. План почти удался.   
Наконец пальцы сменились куда более объемным органом. Гринт двигался очень осторожно, останавливаясь и давая привыкнуть буквально после каждого сантиметра. Его руки скользили по чувствительной внутренней стороне бедер любовника, отвлекая внимание от возможных неприятных ощущений. Обычно Ареско наслаждался заботой партнера, но сейчас он был готов смириться с дискомфортом в пользу более решительных действий. Он повернул голову насколько возможно и прошипел:   
\- Ну же, скорее.  
\- Я боюсь сделать тебе больно.   
\- Не сделаешь. Давай быстрее, если не хочешь, чтобы нас тут увидели.  
Упоминание о возможной компании подхлестнуло Гринта. В следующий раз он остановился только войдя в любовника до конца. Он слегка навалился ему на спину, чтобы поцеловать шею и несколько раз пройтись рукой по члену партнера. Ареско едва не взвыл от обилия впечатлений: чувство опасности, что их могут увидеть, восхитительное ощущение заполненности до предела, прохладная кожа перчатки на горячем члене, мягкий язык обводит ухо... Всего было слишком много и одновременно слишком мало. Наконец Гринт прекратил эту медленную пытку, выпрямился и начал двигаться, настраиваясь на привычный темп, не слишком быстрый, но и не слишком медленный. Одной рукой он придерживал возлюбленного за талию, другую положил на плечо. Повинуясь порыву, Камберлейн переместил его руку с плеча себе на рот. За что был вознагражден резким толчком. Разумеется, Гринт зажимал партнеру рот понарошку, его хватка лишь слегка приглушала стоны удовольствия, хотя и придавала пикантность ситуации. Глубокие и размеренные толчки сводили Ареско с ума, тело будто сгорало изнутри от дикого огня. Он бездумно цеплялся пальцами за выступы на крышке ящика, насколько мог откинул головы назад и закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, теряя ход времени.   
Внезапно Гринт перестал двигаться, с силой надавил на спину любовника, вынуждая его опуститься на колени, быстро последовал за ним и зажал ему рот. На этот раз по-настоящему. Ареско хотел было возмутиться внезапной грубости и смене позиции, но в повисшей тишине услышал шаги и пару голосов:  
\- Почему из всех штурмовиков всякая херня всегда происходим именно с тобой? То тебе броня натирает, то винтовка разваливается, теперь шлем глючит.  
\- Судьба дает понять, что я не создан для этой работы. Не волнуйся, сейчас быстро шлем поменяю и дальше пойдем.  
Обладатель испорченного шлема подошел к столу Листа, ввел в компьютер несколько команд, пробурчал под нос номер ряда и двинулся вглубь склада. Напарник следовал за ним.  
\- Ага, конечно. Формы заполнить не забыл? Иначе Лист тебя с говном сожрет.  
\- Пусть попытается. Его даже нет на планете.  
\- Как это?   
Шаги приближались. Ареско с ужасом представил сцену: сейчас штурмовики дойдут до четвертого ряда, заглянут за ящики и обнаружат там их с Гринтом в более чем компрометирующей позе. Последствия вырисовывались вполне конкретные - вплоть до трибунала и позорного увольнения без пенсии. В самом лучшем случае обоих отправят охранять шахты на Кесселе. Такие "радостные" перспективы заставляли сжиматься сердце. И не только. Гринт тихо зашипел, уткнулся носом в шею любовника и положил руку ему на талию, слегка поглаживая.   
\- У его матери день рождения, он свалил на Гарел на пару дней. Я сам слышал, как он удивлялся, что комендант его так легко отпустил.  
\- Да ладно! У Скелета пучка травы летом не допросишься, - штурмовик прервался, похоже, его неожиданно посетила более актуальная мысль. - Погоди. Так ты собираешься шлем просто стырить? Серьезно? А если кто узнает?  
\- Кто? Тут никого нет, кроме крыс. И не стырить, а заменить. Лучше помоги снять оттуда ящик.  
Штурмовики свернули в соседний проход. Лениво переругиваясь, они спустили на пол один из ящиков, сняли крышку и стали копаться в его содержимом. Подбор подходящего шлема занял еще несколько минут. Несколько страшных минут единственной преградой между Ареско, Гринтом и крахом их карьер были только два стеллажа ящиков. Любой звук, любое движение были опаснее космической прогулки без защиты. Рациональная часть мозга требовала замереть и подождать, пока штурмовики не уйдут. Ареско был склонен к ней прислушаться, если бы не член Гринта. Смена позы изменила угол проникновения, и теперь он идеально точно давил на простату. Таких острых и противоречивых ощущений Ареско еще не испытывал. Пытаясь примирить нужды плоти и требования ситуации, он начал двигаться. Очень медленно. Всего пара сантиметров. Вперед и назад. Совсем тихо. Пальцы Гринта на талии сжались сильнее в немом предупреждении.   
Наконец невезучий штурмовик выбрал себе шлем, задвинул на место крышку и с помощью товарища водрузил ящик наверх стеллажа. Ареско мысленно пожелал ему погибнуть бесславной смертью. Теперь шаги и поскрипывания брони удалялись, а штурмовики принялись обсуждать гастрономические преимущества столовских блюд. С тихим шипением двери за ними закрылись, и на складе вновь установилась тишина. Оба оставшихся внутри офицера отсчитывали секунды на тот случай, если штурмовики решат вернуться. Ареско уже начал думать, что он навсегда останется на этом складе, насаженный на член любовника и без малейшей возможности двигаться. От полнейшего отчаяния его спасло тихое, но жесткое "Держись" Гринта и легкий толчок в сторону ящиков. Положение о рангах не касалось интимной сферы. Ареско крепко ухватился за выступы на ближайшем к нему ящике, ни капли не обидевшись на приказной тон своего любовника. Сейчас его волновало только удовольствие. До этого момента все движения Гринта казались ему и совершенно идеальными. Но Майлс решил показать, насколько он ошибался. Теперь он удерживал любовника за талию обеими руками, до боли впиваясь пальцами в бока. Камберлейн от всей души надеялся, что останутся синяки, которые еще долго будут напоминать обоим о безумной выходке. С приглушенным рычанием Гринт вбивался в него на бешеной скорости, не давая сделать лишний вдох. Вынужденная передышка и ему далась тяжело. Сначала Ареско честно пытался сдерживать стоны. Но каждое движение посылало по телу волны дрожи и ослепительного удовольствия. Эхо старательно разносило по полупустому складу громкие восторги любовников. Оба пребывали в таком состоянии, что даже появись тут сейчас сам Император, это бы их уже не остановило. В какой-то момент Гринт окончательно сорвался с ритма, вколачиваясь в податливое тело возлюбленного. Последней каплей стало его имя, которое Камберлейн выкрикнул в череде чувственных вздохов и стонов. Сам Ареско уже этого не осознавал, он ощущал только ослепительный жар наслаждения, разливающийся по всему телу. Он не помнил, чтобы Майлс прикасался к его члену.  
Первым, что Камберлейн осознал после оргазма, было тяжелое дыхание любовника возле уха. Когда он смог открыть глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим на боку на холодном полу. Ареско попытался приподняться на локте и тут же пожалел об этом: голова закружилась, окружающая действительность начала плыть перед глазами. Некоторые моменты в жизни лучше переждать в горизонтальном положении. Тем более, что Гринт нежно притянул его к себе и уткнулся носом в затылок. Он представил, как они выглядят со стороны: одни из самых высокопоставленных представителей власти на планете лежат со спущенными штанами за кучей ящиков чуть ли не в луже спермы. Какой позор. Что бы об этом сказали в приличном обществе? Откровенно говоря, в тот момент обоим было на это совершенно наплевать. 

 

Когда они привели себя в порядок и очухались в достаточной степени, чтобы принять вертикальное положение, настало время вернуться в реальность. Гринт лениво возвращал ящики на прежние места. Его партнер думал о еде. Ареско смутно представлял себе, как после всего этого он явится на общий ужин. Сидеть за столом, поддерживать беседу и смотреть людям в глаза сейчас было выше его моральных сил. Вообще сидеть - выше физических. Комендант не так часто ел у себя, считая общие ужины поддерживающими моральный дух кадетов, но в этот вечер, похоже, им придется одухотворяться без него. Камберлейн взглянул на своего возлюбленного, которому все же придется идти в столовую. Отсутствие обоих даст повод лишнюю пищу для сплетен и ненужных разговоров, и без того курсирующих по Академии. Да что там, по всей столице. Ничего не свете Ареско не хотелось сейчас так сильно, как залезть в постель, устроиться поудобнее в объятиях любимого, перекусить и вместе посмотреть какую-нибудь старую голодраму.  
Через некоторое время с ящиками было покончено, и уже ничто не напоминало об их непотребстве. Гринт повернулся к Ареско и спросил с легкой издевкой в голосе:   
\- Итак, ты отпустил Листа к родителям за хорошее поведение. Откуда такое человеколюбие?  
\- Не будь наивным. Мы заключили сделку с ним и теми кадетами, которые подали жалобу. Вообще-то сначала я планировал кое-что другое, но он пришел ко мне с таким обреченным видом просить об увольнительной, что этим нельзя было не воспользоваться.  
Ареско хмыкнул и упер руки в бока, которые тут же отозвались слабой болью. Он слегка потер больные места и продолжил таким тоном, будто читал лекцию самым отстающим кадетам:   
\- Я собрал оскорбившихся паршивцев, заставил его извиниться перед каждым из них, а они потешили свое эго и согласились забрать жалобу. Думаю, это унижение научит его впредь сдерживать свои юмористические порывы. А если нет, то мы в любой момент можем просветить весь город, что он смотрит любовные сериалы для подростков.   
\- Но если он на Гареле, то как же "бешки"? В чем они завтра будут кросс проходить?  
\- Не волнуйся, форма уже у них. Я сказал Листу, что если он хочет увольнительную, то должен обеспечить их всем необходимым. И правильно оформить всю документацию, разумеется. Никогда не видел, чтобы он так быстро работал.  
\- Тогда зачем ты устроил весь этот спектакль?  
Гринт неопределенно махнул рукой вокруг себя. Ареско сделал вид, что очень заинтересовался каким-то грязным пятном на полу и ковырнул его носком сапога.  
\- Мне пришла в голову одна идея... Хотел создать чувство опасности, что нас могут увидеть. Но без настоящего риска, естественно. Сам понимаешь, какой был бы скандал, если бы нас тут поймали без штанов. Те придурки, - он махнул рукой в сторону дверей, - в план не входили.  
\- Ты хотел риска, ты его получил.  
\- Это точно, - Ареско усмехнулся и продолжил после небольшой паузы. - Ты теперь не считаешь меня больным на голову извращенцем?   
\- Издеваешься? Нет, конечно. Если бы считал, то не поддался бы на провокацию, в этом можешь не сомневаться.  
Майлс заключил любимого в объятия и прошептал на ухо:   
\- Зато теперь я с нетерпением буду ждать весны.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что на улице сейчас слишком холодно. У меня тоже есть идея. И даже не одна, честно говоря. Ты же не думал, что я дам тебе быть извращенцем в одиночку?


End file.
